Christmas of Surprises
by smartkid37
Summary: It's Tim and Pam McGee's 1st Christmas as man and wife. With a baby on the way, what does the most special of holidays bring for them? As they welcome the MCRT for dinner on Christmas Eve, they soon discover that it's a night full of surprises - one after another – and through it all – the closeness of family makes it all that more special. Sequel to "Resounding Tides"
1. Chapter 1

**_Written as a Christmas Present for Shelbylou_**_  
**Follows:** "Resounding Tides" which follows "Waves From Mexico" _

Series Episode Tags:

_Dog Tags , Hide and Seek & Borderland_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Any original characters and out of cannon plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional creation. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_December 24th - 2010_

_**Flashback**_

_Suddenly, it was over and the Minister was announcing that Tim could kiss the bride and the next thing Pam knew, her husband was kissing her more sensually than he'd ever kissed her before, whispering to her "I love you," as he finally pulled away and took her hand once more._

_"I give you "Mr. and Mrs. Tim McGee!"_

The young woman smiles as her mind returns from visiting one of the happiest days of her life, November 6th of this year. She rests her hands maternally on her large pumpkin sized stomach, as her mind travels back to the phone call she's just received from her doctor's office. With her long black hair freshly washed and still wet as it hangs down her back, she's able to breathe a sigh of relief that she'd done all the preparations she'd needed to do for tonight before the phone rang.

She looks around at her modest home, bought for her by her loving husband, kept safe by his unwavering sense of duty and protection both when he's home and when he's not– through the help of not only his fellow NCIS team members but also the home security system he's set up and his former Army drug sniffing German shepherd currently patrolling the back yard for the thousandth time. She's never felt more secure in her life; yet that one phone call has shaken that feeling. _How can she break this news to Tim and not spook him, if she herself is feeling overwhelmed with it?_

Here it is, Christmas Eve and the night is about to get very busy and full, full of laughter and fun, family and friends. Even more thrilling will be the presentation of the Christmas present for her husband. She had considered carefully before finally deciding and then commissioning the most trusted name she knew to do it for her. Now she has to find a way to stomp down on the emotions that have arisen from the phone call and put everything else first. The doctor's news- how it feels and what it means– has to wait.

Glancing at the clock, she knows it won't be long now before she'll be hearing her husband's car in the driveway. She smiles but remains in her chair, knowing the man, who adores her, worries about her more when she doesn't at least look like she's been resting at the end of a busy day. They've talked about it in depth, with her promising him that being the Administrative Assistant for the Director of NCIS is not too much for her to handle while pregnant with their first child. In addition, because he's been worried about her driving herself home after work, his team and the NCIS family have graciously stepped up to make sure she gets home safely every day, without having to take the wheel herself.

Since the MCRT has taken her under their wing, as the wife of one of their own, her days have changed considerably. They're now filled with not only her work, but also lunches and break times filled with the shared laughter, fun and camaraderie of Abby and Ziva.; The two are always hopeful for new ultrasound pictures of the baby or wanting to plan a shopping trip for more nursery decorations or even maternity clothes for her.

It has never failed to amuse her as she watches her lov**i**ng husband silently sit by and let his team take care of her to their hearts' content, almost to an extreme. She understands his worry – all of their worry. She knows the scare they were put through at the hands of her maniacal ex-husband when he hired someone to kill her husband and threatened to harm her if she married him just four months ago. This has kept them all on edge for her safety, most especially her husband. In spite of the trouble, the MCRT has drawn her into their fold, making her and her unborn child as close to being a family member as she could be, as much in need of their protection as Abby.

As the resident Lab Rat's name crosses her mind, she thinks back to that first conversation she'd ever had with her – in which she staked her claim on her then future husband in no uncertain terms.

***_Flashback_****

_. "Abby? Can we talk?"_

_"Okay."_

_"It's obvious that you're really upset. If I have anything to do with that, I'm really sorry."_

_"I thought we were friends, Pam. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Abby, you and I get along great in the office. But, we've never done anything outside of work. Think about it, we've never even so much as called each other over the phone. I think you and I have completely different ideas of the meaning of 'friends'."_

_"Yeah. I guess so." Abby admitted guiltily. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. Abby, I need to be able to talk to you, woman to woman. Can I do that?"_

_"Of course, Pam. Anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you."_

_"Abby, I'm talking about where Tim's concerned." Pam corrected Abby's assumption._

_"Oh. Okay. Well, what about him?"_

_"Abby, Tim needs you to let go of him." Pam told her gently._

_"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Abby demanded._

_"Because it's the truth. The way you treated him in Mexico, the way you treat him when you want something and won't take no for an answer. It has possession written all over it and you really need to realize that, and let go. He's with me now and I won't hurt him but Abby, I won't let you hurt him anymore, either. He's been hurt enough; more than enough, too much, really_."

***_End Flashback***_

Coming back to the here and now, she realizes there are things she should check over once more to get ready for tonight, but she can't seem to stop thinking about the news from the doctor's office, at least in some small part of her brain. That news is already exacerbating the nervous energy she's feeling, so she's in no hurry to get up just yet, not that it's something she can accomplish in any quick fashion at this stage of her pregnancy, as big as she's become. Resting her hands once again on her very large stomach, she can't help but smile as her loving husband's reassuring words on the subject come back to her now.

"_Just means there's more of you to love, sweetheart."_

As she lays her head back contentedly against the back of the chair she lets her mind take her back to the catalyst for all things blessed and wonderful in her life and that of her husband of only a few months, that god-awful trip to Mexico..

_****Flashback****_

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah...No...I don't know. I just feel lost at the moment and even though I know the suspension is temporary, I can't help but feel as though my job is gradually slipping away from me."_

_"It's not. They just want to know who and what you are protecting. I have to admit, I'm wondering the same thing." Pam grabbed his hand and held it loosely in her own._

_"Is that what everyone thinks?" He felt Pam shrug against his shoulder._

_"It's what I think. I can't speak for anyone else."_

_"I'm not protecting anyone, not really it's…I just don't know how to say what I need to say without hurting people." Tim's earnest answer got her attention and she found herself wanting to look at him whilst he told her what was on his mind. She sat up and moved so she was kneeling in front of him with both her hands resting on his thighs._

_"Talk to me, Honey. Let me in. I know it's hard because I work for Director Vance, but I'll never betray your trust and go to him."_

_"What? Pam, that is one thing that will never be in question, baby. I know you won't do anything like that. It's just hard, you know? I don't want to put you in a bad position with him."_

_"I know, but you need to talk, otherwise it's going to consume you and I've seen it happen a couple of times, where you have closed off to people. You don't have to do that now."_

_Tim smiled and glanced down at her hands; he loved the closeness that they shared and knew that it just somehow felt right having her in his life._

_"Thank you. Have I told you how much I love spending time with you…how much I love you?" There it was; the declaration that he wanted to make so desperately but didn't want it to ruin something so precious._

_"I love you too, Tim. I have for a while but didn't know how to say it." Tim glanced up at her with a look of surprise in his eyes._

_"We make a pretty pair don't we. We've both been feeling the same way for ages and haven't told each other how we feel." Tim was cut off by Pam rising on her knees and kissing him deeply. _

_"So, Special Agent McGee. How about you tell me what's on your mind." Her eyes were playful, but there was a hint of sincerity there that made Tim want to bare his naked soul to her._

_"It's silly, I guess. It's just that…when we were in Mexico, Abbs started acting weird."_

_"That I do know. What I don't know is what it is that is driving you crazy."_

_"Gibbs." Tim's one word answer confused his girlfriend._

_"Gibbs? You said he was her champion. Is that what you're talking about?"_

_"Yeah. Abby's always been his favorite; in his eyes she can do no wrong. Who am I to throw a spanner in the works by complaining about what she did? "Tim's expression darkened as the memories of what happened in Mexico filtered in._

_"That's what you are keeping out of your report? I had no idea it was this serious!""_

_"Yeah. It is. This isn't the first time I've had to pay the piper on her account. How do I tell them that the reason why I didn't tell them was because I didn't think anyone would believe me? She's his golden girl which makes it difficult to say anything bad about her."_

_"Oh baby. That's not fair and you know it, you should be able to turn to your boss when you need to. You have to say something because it's going to go on your record otherwise."_

_"I can't, Pam. I just can't. It's bad enough that they found out but now they're not gonna care that I was too worried about Gibbs blaming me for Abby's shenanigans getting out of control down there to call him about what happened or report it at all. But, that's it in a nutshell."_

_"Oh, Honey."_

_"Trying to tell that to Vance without making Gibbs look bad is not something I know how to do. I refuse to tarnish Gibbs' name by getting Vance on his tail for that favoritism." The hurt in Tim's voice was palpable. "I don't know how to fix this except to just take what Vance has doled out."_

_"You can find a way to fix this that doesn't include sacrificing your good name like this! You have too! Please baby, don't let this get you down like this, at least promise you'll continue to talk to me when you need too. I can't help you if you bottle it up. Promise me you won't do that anymore."_

_"I promise and I'm sorry. I know it's not easy being in the position you are in and I appreciate you listening to me." The look on Tim's face brought tears to her eyes, there was still something lurking in the depths of his soul that he just wasn't ready to talk about; something that she would respect and wait patiently until he finally, truly ready._

_"I'm always here and I know that there is something else that you are not ready to talk about playing on your mind. Whatever it is, I'm ready to listen when you want to talk."_

_"Thanks. Oh, er….I bought you something back at the mall. I hope you like them." Tim pulled the small box out of his jacket and handed it over. He watched her expression as she opened the box to reveal the white gold, diamond hoop earrings he had bought for her. He remembered standing in the store looking at them and judging by the look on her face, it was money well spent._

_"Tim...Oh, honey! They're gorgeous! You shouldn't have spent t…" Tim cut her off with a kiss and wrapped his arms around her._

_"You're worth it. Thank you." Pam pulled away and looked at him with a confused look on her face._

_"What for?"_

_"For just being you; for accepting me for who I am; for loving me. There are so many things I want to thank you for but we'd be here all night if I tried to list them all." He chuckled slightly and pulled his girlfriend close to him once again. "I love you, Pamela Cook."_

_****End Flashback****_

"Sweetheart? Pam!" her husband's now urgent voice reaches through Pam's reminiscing, his concern evident and not just in his tone. His eyes are wide with fear as his hands caress her face and bulging stomach at the same time.

Without getting up, she reaches out to him, always ready to caress him where his hair covers his ear. "Hey, Tim."

"Pam, are you alright? I've been talking to you for at least a minute now."

"I'm fine, Love. Just remembering things."

"Ah. Anything good?" He teases her as he gently helps her to her feet and wraps her in a hug most gentle in consideration of her large belly.

"Just our humble beginnings." She tells him almost dreamily.

"Honey, you're tired. We can move the dinner to Ducky's. He offered to host it again this year like he's always done."

"I know, Tim. But I'm fine. And they went through all that hard work for us with our wedding and they've been really, really great at helping look after the baby and me, even at work. This is the least we can do. Besides, they're bringing most of the food themselves. They insisted. You know they're as protective of your wife and child as you are." She reminds him.

"Yeah. They've been really great. I know they've been over here every night this week helping you decorate, too. Alright. What can I do to help?" He replies as he kisses her tenderly.

"Thank you, sweetie. Your '_honey do'_ list is on the refrigerator." She smiles beguilingly at him. "Everyone will be here in about an hour and a half."

"So in other words, I've got maybe 45 minutes to get this done." Tim replies knowingly, his face wreathed in a smile that lit the room. He loves doing whatever she needs done. They're still in that euphoric stage of newlywed bliss that finds little reason for arguments. Their toughest challenges came before the wedding and with the team's help, they came through not only unscathed but closer not only to each other, but to the members of Tim's team as well, for which Pam is extremely grateful as she stops to remember that difficult time and how they all got through it together.

_***Flashback***_

_…"Boss! How is he?" Tony called out the minute he laid eyes on the Team Leader as he came around the corner from the back elevator._

_"Banged up. Won't know anymore until Ducky's done checkin' him over."_

_"Agent Gibbs? Tim was in a wreck?" Pam asked as she suddenly appeared at his desk seemingly from out of nowhere._

_"You'll have to talk to Ducky about McGee's condition. I don't know enough to tell you anything." Gibbs told her as he glared at her with the fury from earlier returning to both his eyes and his tone_…

_…"Poor McGee." Ziva said softly but loud enough that both men heard her_

_"Poor Pam. If I find out her breaking her promise not to hurt him was the reason he wrecked, she'll wish…" Tony started to spit out angrily._

_"DiNozzo! You really think that's the way McGee would want you to handle it? Think that's why he sent you that text?"…_

_….The team leader read the report. "One of the kids saw the look on the other driver's face?" Gibbs asked in surprise._

_"Yeah. And that's not all, Boss. According to the breathalyzer test, he wasn't even drunk." Tony stated, _

_"There was still more, Gibbs. According to that same witness, the other driver was looking directly at McGee as he barreled towards him." Ziva reported with anger laced in her voice_

_…"What's the driver's name?" Gibbs demanded. Looking back down at the report in his hand, he perused it until he found the answer to his own question. "Guy's name was Lonnie James Adams?"_

_Pam's face lost all color and her knees buckled, forcing Ziva to catch her and ease her into a chair._

_"You know this Adams guy?" Gibbs demanded as he sat down in the chair next to her and glared at her angrily._

_"Yes." She admitted tearfully, as her stomach became queasy and nearly had her needing to bolt from the room for the ladies room. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to calm down. This wasn't helping her and it wasn't helpin…_

_"Ms. Cook. I think you'd better tell us what exactly it is that we're dealing with here." Vance instructed his assistant sternly, interrupting her thoughts._

_"Lonnie works for my ex-husband Ryan's Import business." She stated quietly, looking at no one, her eyes remaining fixed on the table in front of her._

_"Oh, jeez! " Tony exclaimed angrily._

_Gibbs glared him into silence and then returned his glare back to Pam, silently daring her to continue stupidly keeping her mouth shut in the face of these new developments, letting her feel his anger as it literally radiated off of him, even though she had yet to look at him._

_"Three months ago, I talked to my ex-husband and told him I had fallen in love with Tim and we were probably going to be getting married."_

_"I'm guessing he didn't take too kindly to that news?" Tony asked sarcastically._

_"Actually, he seemed to take it quite well." Pam replied quietly, as she finally glanced up and over at Tim's team members and leader in turn._

_"Too well, perhaps?" Ziva questioned._

_"As a matter of fact, yes. But, I didn't find that out until three weeks ago when he called me and …" She looked hesitantly at her boss and then back down at the table, no longer comfortable seeing any of their faces in light of their anger._

_"And what?" Gibbs pushed sternly._

_"He swore he'd hurt Tim if I agreed to marry him. Said he'd ruin him; destroy his name, his credit, his financial accounts, everything. Ryan was suddenly extremely possessive, and jealous."_

_"Doesn't explain why you wouldn't tell us." Vance reminded her._

_"He was a consultant at Boston College for their Business Degree Program, where I attended and now the CEO of his own company. His threats to ruin Tim and his name as well as whoever tried to stop him from making Tim's life miserable weren't something I was willing to take lightly, Sir. I wasn't willing to let him come after anyone else associate with either Tim or myself."_

_After the first phone call with him threatening to hurt Tim, I started recording all of his calls – he's called almost every day to remind me of his intention and what I have to do to prevent it. He always calls my apartment when he knows Tim's not there."_

_"Apparently, all of that wasn't enough. He had to try to kill McGee, too?" Tony asked in confusion._

_"He did threaten to hurt him if I didn't cooperate. But, I've been cooperating so I don't' understand why he would do such a thing!"_

_"Because you made a critical error, Pam." Ziva informed her._

_"What? I was trying to keep Tim safe! Why else do you think I turned him down when he asked me to marry him last night? Do you think I wanted to hurt him like that? I wanted to keep him safe!" Pam replied in horror. "What did I do wrong?_

_"You tried to handle it alone." Leon told her, his disappointment in her decision clear._

_"Your second mistake was in deciding to go along with this creep!" Tony bit out. "We almost lost McGee today! Do you realize that?"_

_Pam's tears began to flow in earnest now. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I was only trying to save Tim."_

_"I'm still trying to figure out why you didn't trust Tim to be able to handle the situation for himself." Gibbs remarked with disappointment and anger. "He's a Federal Agent with skills of his own not to mention a damn sharp mind. You think he couldn't figure out how to deal with this guy?"_

_"I just didn't want him to get hurt! "_

_"So you simply chose to keep him in the dark." Ziva commented. "I find that disturbing. You claim to love Tim, yet you ignore his absolute faith in your honesty. He has allowed himself to be completely open with you and let you in because he trusts you to return such openness. And this is how you repay his trust?"_

_"I know." Pam cried as she wiped desperately at her tears as they cascaded down her face. "I've never lied to him before this; about anything!"_

_Tim whispered in Pam's ear. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll fight him together. I love you. And I'm not giving you up without a fight." He pulled back and turned her to face him, as he hung onto her arms with his hands, making sure his grip was strong but not too harsh. Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her. "It's okay. We can do this. Together." He told her quietly as he took his left hand off her arm and used his finger to wipe the tear from her face._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered on a broken sob. "I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm not giving you up without a fight either."_

_"Ssh. It's okay. We'll talk about it later, okay?" He murmured softly. "C'mon put your game face on. I'm sorry I sent Tony that text before thinking this through. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that without something being seriously wrong."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"That's about right. Thank you so much, sweetheart." Pam offers now with an appreciative smile. She loves that he never complains about what she asks him to do.

"You're welcome, honey. Did JD give you any trouble today?" Tim asks, speaking of the German shepherd with the recently agreed upon new nickname. They've found it much easier on both of them than having to say his boss's first name while talking to a dog. Somehow, Abby will just have to understand.

"No. He's been outside all day. Not a bit of complaining out of him."

"Good. You stay off those feet while I do this. Alright?"

"I can do that." Pam promises with a grateful smile. "Although I have been sitting here for quite a while, just like every Friday, since Director Vance has decided to let me have them off these days. I really am getting lazy."

"And you need to move around a bit anyway." Her husband sympathizes as he slips from her arms to stand at her back, gently massaging her shoulders alternately with her stomach, drawing contented hums from her.

"Mmm. That feels soo good. Thank you."

Kissing her on her cheek, Tim tells her. "Anytime, sweetie. Matter of fact, if I have any time left after I've done everything, I'll give you another one. I want you to be as relaxed as you can be tonight."

"I know. You worry too much." She kisses him back as she shoos him off to do the last minute hanging of things, feeding the dog and pulling the last dessert she's made from the oven. Quickly showering and changing, Tim is just as quick to be back downstairs, settling with her on the couch as he once again massages her back, neck and stomach, lulling her into a light nap.

Slipping from behind her, he lays a blanket over her and goes to the front entryway, unlocking the door as he turns on the porch light and opens the door. The team will be arriving shortly and he doesn't want them feeling the need to ring the bell, or knock on the door or wake Pam with the noise from either. He stands out on the porch, relishing the fresh air and the contented feeling that comes from having the woman he loves more than life as his wife, in their own home, their first child safely on the way, with a job he loves and with the best team of co-workers he could ever ask for.

Lost in his happy thoughts, the sound of a car door in the driveway stirs him as he looks to see that as expected, Abby is the first to arrive. Only she's not alone, for which Tim is grateful, not only so she won't be driving home alone, but so that she'll be easier to talk to about the change in the dog's name – since she's the one who named him back in the day. Everyone on the team knows she's very invested in the dog's well-being, even if it is from afar. Tim doesn't begrudge her that anymore. Thanks to Pam, he's learned to accept things that have happened and be happy they've turned out as well as they have.

"Hey, Tim!" Abby greets from the end of the walk as she quickly traverses its short length.

Holding his finger to his mouth, he silently lets it be known Pam is sleeping even as he returns her one armed hug. Her other hand is holding a covered food dish while supporting the handles of a large paper shopping bag on her outstretched fingers.

"Pam's sleeping? Good. We'll be quiet. Won't we, Ziva?"

"Of course." The Israeli woman, whose own arms are full with several covered dishes and like Abby, shopping bags, replies without hesitation. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Just a little worn out. Though I think she's worried about something. I can see it in her eyes."

"We'll get her to talk." Abby promises.

"Abby. Pam and I wanted to tell you personally. We've changed the dog's name. Well, shortened it."

"Shortened Jethro? To What?" The Lab Rat asks in both surprise and hurt.

"JD" Tim tells her. "Since Pam's gotten closer to all of you, even Gibbs, she's more comfortable using that – and I am too."

"For Jethro Dog." Ziva surmises with a smile. "I like it."

Abby smiles. "Me too. How well has he taken to it?"

"Really well, actually. And for tonight, with so many people here, he'll need to stay out in the yard. I don't want him tripping anyone, especially Pam."

"Of course not!" Abby agrees. "C'mon, let's get this food inside and I wanna see how she's doin'."

"Abby. You saw her at work just yesterday and I am certain Tim does not want us waking her until absolutely necessary." Ziva reminds her.

"Don't worry. I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to my awesome BETA_ - Gottahavemyncis!  
You rock!_**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the kitchen is full of people, all quietly arranging food dishes or settling around the table with a hot coffee or apple cider. Tim leaves the group and heads to the living room to wake Pam and help her up off the couch. As she leans into him while they walk, he can't help but stop and kiss her, stopping them in their tracks as he pours his heart into it, their first truly intimate moment of the evening.

"I love you." He whispers into her hair.

"I love you, too. Tim." She purrs in return. "You're so good to me."

"C'mon, everyone's in the kitchen."

"Really? I didn't hear any horse-playing or arguing." She exclaims in mock surprise.

He gives her that look he's learned from his boss. Of course they wouldn't have woken her by being loud. He would have shot them all if they had. As she grins saucily at him, he rewards her humor with another kiss and gets them moving to the kitchen once more where she's greeted warmly by all of them. Ducky is quick to warmly embrace her and point her to a chair and provide her with a comfortable foot rest.

As the quietness dissipates, the dinner takes on a joviality that embraces the Christmas holiday. When Tony flips the lights on the McGee Christmas tree as well as the train set up on a blanket of white that goes around the Christmas Village settled underneath, it's a perfect vision made even better by the nearby coffee table's display of the biblical story of Christmas, bringing past and present together.

There's plenty of food to go around, with the ham that Tim bought and the turkey and stuffing Ducky always enjoys providing.. Those are joined by the garden salad from Ziva as well as her desserts; the cranberry concoction and green bean casserole from Abby, the mashed potatoes, canned corn and sweet potatoes from Tony ,while the extra drinks and apple and pumpkin pies are compliments of Jimmy.

Then of course, there are the rolls, compliments of the Team Leader, though this time, there are plenty. The quirky man they all love and admire even stuck around the night before and helped make them from the dough he typically bought for these meals. There are, of course extra desserts, the team having brought food earlier when they came to help decorate the tree and from the dinner earlier in the week.

Then the toasts begin, It's Tim who leads the way. He gives thanks for all of them and their love and support, even being brave enough to say those actual words – bringing smiles to their faces. It's Gibbs he hands off the toasting to; knowing his mentor will do as he sees fit with it , while keeping the spirit of the moment alive and well.

******NCIS*****

With the dinner eaten and everyone stuffed, the cleanup is soon just as cooperatively handled, with Pam ordered away from the chores, instructed to relax and enjoy the evening. She finds herself wandering out to the backyard, making sure to turn on the outside light so there is less risk of tripping over JD. The backyard has been decorated for Christmas as well, though they've kept those decorations in the trees where the ever energetic dog can't pull them down.

With the holiday feel to the yard and the fun filled noise coming from the house, Pam can't help but feel all warm inside, yet she's still uneasy – as that phone call from the doctor's office begins to haunt her thoughts again. Shaking her head, she tries to send them back into hiding until later. There's still the giving of the Christmas exchange gifts to get through – with the team choosing names out of a hat this year instead of having to give one to everyone. The intention is to everyone's financial strain while also keeping everyone's heart in the right place with no hurt feelings. Gibbs made it a point not to include his name in the hat, reminding them that the number needed to be even for it to work out and having him involved would make it an uneven number. Pam is actually looking forward to this part of the evening.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs concerned voice at her ear startles her, but his hand is on her arm to steady her at the same time.

"Just taking in the fresh air and the nice decorating Tim did back here." She tells him half the truth.

"He's worried about you."

Turning to look at him, she can't hide her dismay. "What? Why?"

"He can see you're worried about something. We all see it."

Shaking her head, she tries to deny that she hasn't hidden it well enough for them not to see it.

"When you get close to people, you learn to see these things." Gibbs reminds her with a paternal tone in his voice that seldom is heard.

Swallowing hard, she actually leans against him, having come to trust him more than the others even realize. Since figuring out on his own that she was pregnant before she'd even admitted it to anyone else, he has earned her trusted confidence and she relies on it – and appreciates it deeply.

He rewards her show of trust with an arm around her shoulder and a gentle word of encouragement. "Talk to me."

With a sigh, she steps out further, knowing he'll understand she wants to take this conversation away from the house. Carefully, she steps down the porch steps, his arm helping her along the way.

"Tim couldn't make it to my appointment this morning."

Gibbs nods. "We were working a case."

"They found something they weren't expecting."

"Can't be all that bad or you wouldn't be keeping it from him."

"I guess I'm still in shock, myself."

"You're worried it'll overwhelm him. In case you haven't noticed, Tim's a pretty damn tough guy."

"Oh, I know, Gibbs. " Feeling the dog brush up against her legs, she encourages him to listen to her, "JD, go lay down."

"JD?" Gibbs asks in surprise.

"Jethro Dog."

"I like it." Gibbs offers as he laughs outright for a moment before he sobers and looks back at her. "Talk to me. What is it you don't think Tim can handle hearing?"

"One crib's not going to be enough." She informs him.

"You're having twins."

"**Gibbs? Everything alright?** Abby's voice calls from the porch door, although Tim has warned her not to interrupt their conversation. She's too antsy to wait any longer for the exchanging gifts to begin. Though it's rare for her to disregard what Tim says anymore – she's too caught up in the spirit of the evening to heed his advice now.

Looking at each other in resignation, Gibbs and Pam turn back toward the house They know the others are probably just as antsy as Abby for this part of the evening. Little do they know that the most restless one of them all happens to be Pam herself and now for more than one reason.


	3. Chapter 3

With everyone's Secret Santa gift in their lap, the unwrapping has begun with Abby's gift to Palmer being an unexpectedly un-gothic lovely photo album for him and his girlfriend Breena who couldn't be here with them tonight. With the first few pages full of photos taken from both their pre-wedding parties with the team and photos taken of all of them together since then, it has left plenty of room for more while giving them reminders of how much a part of the team – the family – they really are.

With a smile on his face, the young man quietly remarks, "There's plenty of room for our wedding photos in here, too."

Instantly, the room explodes into a cacophony of exclamations - all of them celebratory. Jimmy smiles as he lets the group get their excitement out of the way before he attempts to speak on the subject. When he does, it's with caution in his tone, as if just by talking about it, he's at risk of jinxing things for himself and Breena. "I haven't asked her yet. And I probably won't for a while. But, I know she's the one for me. So, maybe next year..."

"We're still happy for you, Jimmy." Abby reassures him. "She's pretty and nice and she's great to you, too. The whole package!"

Thanking her with genuine appreciation, Jimmy turns to the next person to unwrap - Tony, whose gift of a dozen free movie passes has come from Tim and Pam.

"Time to broaden your movie knowledge, Tony.' Tim quips as he and Pam graciously accept Tony's genuine thanks and turn their attention to the gift in Pam's lap.

Surprisingly enough, with little fanfare and a silent shared look between them, Pam passes the opening of gifts over to Ducky, claiming as the host and hostess, she and Tim should wait til last to open theirs.

Ducky smiles as he unwraps his gift – that of a country club membership along with premium parking there. Knowing only Tony would have done such a frivolous but truly thoughtful thing, he looks directly at him and offers his heartfelt gratitude. "Thank you dear boy. This is most wonderful and thoughtful."

"Just tryin' to help make up for those clubs, Ducky." Tony offers with a half-flippant tone, invoking the laughter from all who remember when the aforementioned clubs had been lost. But the one who'd somehow managed to accidentally destroy the man's treasured golf clubs a year ago in March isn't laughing as the memory of that day still haunts him even now.

_***Flashback***_

_What are you up to, McSneaky? Robert Forgan hickory-shafted hand-forged irons. Aren't those the same clubs that Ducky has?_

_Had. I borrowed them and accidentally backed over them with a golf cart before I made it to the first tee._

_Did you tell Ducky?_

_Are you kidding? If he told Ducky, he'd end up on one of his autopsy tables._

_I am going to tell Ducky once I successfully win a replacement set._

_Perhaps if you just explained..._

_That you destroyed a set of handmade clubs given to Ducky by some Scottish nobleman? Yeah. Good luck with that._

_Guys, I am in the crucial final moments of this auction, so if you don't mind, please..._

_- Oh, sorry.  
- Of course._

_Aren't you supposed to make a bid?_

_You don't place your bid until the very last moment so that no one has a chance to outbid you. It is called sniping and..._

_You didn't win._

_I've been out-sniped….Tony?_

_- In a sec. Securely hidden in the shadows, the cunning marksman waits patiently for the perfect time to strike. Ah,ha! You are looking at the proud owner of a vintage set of Robert Forgan handcrafted mint condition golf clubs._

_That's impossible._

_No, nothing is impossible. I'm a sniper._

_Same exact set Ducky had?_

_1,200 for the clubs. Um, let's say a 100-dollar finder's fee, McGee._

_Except Ducky's a righty._

_These are left-handed clubs, Tony. - You just wasted 1,200 bucks._

_- No... Maybe Ducky swings both ways? A thousand bucks and they're yours._

_Why would I buy a set of clubs that Ducky could not use?_

_Why? Oh, gee, let me think. I don't know, maybe because if you don't buy them, I will tell Ducky that you destroyed his one-of-a-kind, handcrafted hickory-shafted, vintage golf clubs._

_I think you just did._

_Let's call it even, Timothy. That jazz guitar album that I borrowed from you?_

_My original vinyl pressing of Django Reinhardt's Crazy Rhythms?_

_Yes, you were right. It was unique, it was original._

_It was autographed. What happened to it?_

_Good question._

_***End Flashback***_

At the guilt ridden look on Tim's face, the team M.E. is quick to offer his hopefully last words on the subject. 'Timothy, I forgave you long ago. Do stop worrying so."

"Thanks, Ducky." The young man replies quietly as his eyes go to his wife to silently check on her since she's gone quiet.

Feeling her concerned husband's eyes on her, Pam looks Tim's way and quietly speaks to him. "I'm fine. I promise."

Nodding at her reassurance, he kisses her chastely before looking Ziva's way. "You know we appreciate your willingness to always join us for this even though you have a different holiday than Christmas to celebrate, Ziva. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

As the group chimes in their agreement, Ziva can't help but smile as she feels the love with which she is surrounded. "I do know this and I appreciate it very much. Now, let us see what my Secret Santa thought I would like, shall we?" As the young woman unwraps her rather large gift, she reveals a beautiful antique pair of menorahs. "Oh, Ducky!" She exclaims, her voice soft in genuine awe and appreciation. "How beautiful! Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, Ziva." He smiles warmly at her. His surprise is genuine when she gets to her feet and hugs him, whispering more thanks in his ear as she does. Pulling away, she's quick to wipe the unexpected tears from the corners of her eyes.

As the others silently relish this moment of Ziva's heart being warmed even more by the family that loves her more than her own, Tim's arm is nudged by the baby in his wife's womb, eliciting a smile of paternal pride from him as his eyes immediately go to his unborn child, as does his hand. When her stomach bulges in yet another place at the same time as the other one is still moving, Tim's eyes grow wide with surprise as his other hand goes to feel that movement as well.

Inadvertently, the baby's movement has now garnered the attention of the rest of the group, they've come to watch, and Tim withdraws one hand, reaching for Abby's and letting her feel the baby kicking. Rising from the couch, he stands proudly off to the side as the others take turns feeling his very active unborn child move about. As Pam winces and smiles in turn, depending on what the baby's movement feels like to her, Tim keeps her hand supportively wrapped up in his.

"Wow, Junior's pretty happy to have us here, wouldn't you say?" Tony jokes.

"Actually I think you're right, Tony." Pam smiles at him. "I know Tim and I are."

"All of his moving about must keep you reassured that he's growing quite well." Ducky asks.

"That's for sure." Tim chimes in, allowing the group a rare glimpse into the fact that he does worry about her. Looking at his wife now, he asks her. "Feeling okay? He's not sitting on any of your nerves is he?"

"No, Honey, He's not hurting me very much this time. Let's get on with the unwrapping."

"Wait! I wanna feel him move some more!" Abby begs.

With a soft chuckle, Pam invites Abby to stay sitting beside her so she can do just that while the gift unwrapping continues on. Tim moves to where Abby has been sitting next to Gibbs and sits down, his face a picture of contentedness with a touch of trepidation. The fact that he's not looking at his mentor, tells the older man exactly where his young agent's mind has gone. All the attention by the team on his unborn child has taken Tim's mind to that one place he is uncomfortable around Gibbs in.

It's taken a few weeks, but Gibbs has discovered that when Tim refuses to look his way it is because he is feeling something he isn't free to talk to him about. That means it has to do with Tim's inability to lose that last shred of guilt that he's asked Gibbs to be a part of something the man himself lost tragically long ago. True to his nature, the older man has never made an issue of out of it since their previous conversation on the subject.

_**Flashback***_

_Boss, I know you and I don't have the close relationship that you and Tony have, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to step in for my Dad." _

_"McGee. I'd be happy to." The Team Leader's answer was almost instant and filled with unmistakable appreciation and conviction._

_"I'm not just talking about for my wedding, Boss." Tim admitted hesitantly._

_"I'm listening."_

_"My father's unwilling to be a part of my life. He hasn't spoken to me in five years. You've been more of a father to me than he has, even though I know you weren't trying to be and that's the role model Pam and I both want for our child."_

_Tim took a breath and kept going, needing to get to the heart of the matter. " We wanted to know if you'd be willing to be his honorary Grandfather. But, we also want you to know, that if that's not something you feel like you can do; if it will hurt you too much, then we completely understand." Tim looked away, almost afraid he'd stuck the man with a stake through the heart just by asking._

_A comforting hand clamped down on his shoulder and a light cuff to the back of his head, was all the answer Tim needed so the words that came with it, completely bowled him over._

_"I'd be honored, Tim."_

_Tim looked at him and couldn't help but take in the genuine yet raw emotion in the man's eyes. "That makes two of us. Boss." Tim told him seriously. "Thank you."_

_Gibbs nodded as he blinked to clear away the moisture from his vision and turned to lead the way back inside. "C'mon. You need to go on up to bed."_

_"Boss, I…" Tim's hesitation and his shaky voice heralded the arrival of another personally sensitive question on the horizon._

_"Another question?" Gibbs smirked, trying to ease the younger man's tension._

_"I'm just worried about….what if… what if it's a girl, Boss?" Tim asked almost in a whisper. "Won't that be…."_

_Gibbs blinked in surprise. "Tim. Need you to listen to me, alright?" He asked quietly as he leaned back against the porch railing and looked his agent straight on._

_Tim nodded and looked back at the man, knowing Gibbs would expect nothing less._

_"... Did you hear me say I would only be honored if you have a son?"_

_"No."_

_"We're not having this conversation again. Ever. Are we clear on that?"_

_"Yes, Boss."_

_**End Flashback***_

These days, the honorary grandfather-to-be simply nods his head in that short gesture that says he understands what's going on – and moves things along as if the pause hasn't happened. Even now, he turns his attention to the one person in the room who has yet to open their Secret Santa gift, besides Tim and Pam. "Abby. Open your gift."

Tim gets up and brings it to her from where she's left it by her chair.

"Thanks, Tim." Abby offers as she rips the paper off the box unceremoniously – revealing a brand new boom box. "Aw, Ziva you shouldn't have!"

"Well, it isn't your lab without your music, Abby. And this way, when your old machine is having a bad day – this one can be the backup."

"But my old faithful will be hurt."

"Then your old faithful will learn to behave better, yes?" Ziva asks as the group burst into laughter at the sensible line of logic Ziva has used in choosing Abby's gift.

Setting her gift down, Abby turns her hands back to Pam's still moving stomach as she reminds the couple. "Okay. That's everyone but you guys."

"No, it's not. We've got one more to reveal first, remember?" Tim speaks up from his chair next to the boss. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out what looks like a card. Handing it to the man sitting next to him, he finally looks at him.

"This is from all of us." Merry Christmas, Boss."

As Gibbs opens his envelope and withdraws the card. Opening it up, he sees that the team has signed it in as neat of handwriting as they possibly could. "Thank you." He murmurs at the unexpected gift as he lifts the enclosed gift card from the cushion of signatures and well wishes for the upcoming year. He knows they're always thinking of him – more than they should in some cases - but their gifts never cease to move him.

"We couldn't NOT get you something, Gibbs!" Abby reminds him cheerfully.

"I know, Abbs." He returns with a smile for her.

" Okay, NOW it's Tim and Pam's turn!"

"Yes, Abby." The group chimes together as one, earning them a huge grin from their Lab Rat.

As Tim comes to join Pam on the sofa, Abby retreats only so far as to stand next to them. Together, the married couple opens their gift, to reveal a dozen newborn baby outfits – compliments of Jimmy and Breena.

"Thank you Jimmy. Be sure and tell Breena that we love them. They're so adorable." Pam gushes with genuine joy as she holds all the outfits up in turn for the others to see.

"You're welcome. We weren't sure what color or sex to go with since you don't know what you're having yet, but we figured maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a couple of boy outfits and a couple of girl ones too."

As she looks her husband straight on., Pam responds. "We'll need them all."


	4. Chapter 4

"You picked a heck of a way to tell him." Gibbs remarks as they head to the kitchen to brew more coffee and refill drinks. "Tony's still trying to get him to talk."

"I know. It just seemed like the perfect opening." Pam answers quietly – maybe too quietly as if something else is still weighing on her mind.

"It was pretty good." Abby offers in Pam's defense. "They'll be in- in a minute. Tim's finally found his voice. Twins! How awesome, Pam!"

"Pam?" Tim's voice comes from behind them where they're standing.

"Honey, you alright?" She walks away from the counter to meet him as he walks towards her.

"Twins? Really?" he asks.

"C'mon, already!" Abby pipes in, like a child on Christmas morning, anxious for them to get to the one moment she's been looking forward to all night. Pam's been telling them for a month now, how excited she is about the gift she's having made for Tim.

With a sigh, Pam glances briefly at Gibbs before looking back at Tim, her eyes once again shining with happiness. "Okay. It's time for your present."

"My present?" Tim asks. "You mean the news that we're having twins isn't present enough?"

Amidst the laughter, the group moves in, as Pam silently leads the way down the hall to the room they know she's kept Tim locked out of for months now. Not one to complain, he's left her to whatever she had going on behind that door. Apparently, the unveiling has arrived.

As he feels a pair of hands cover his eyes from behind, Tim finds himself gently propelled forward far enough; he knows he's through the doorway of the room. When the hands fall away from his eyes and he's able to take in the sight before him, he finds himself breathless in shock.

Along with the magnificent handmade desk as the centerpiece of the room, the built in bookcases that line two walls are so well made, his entire inventory of books and records now sitting there don't overshadow them. With two lamps adorning the tall wooden file cabinets that sit caddy-cornered on the wall behind the desk, Pam has given the room a warm ambiance, helped by the matching pair of file cabinets and lamps on the far wall as well, with the fireplace in the middle of that wall.

With a small seating area filled with a comfortable sofa and recliners, as well as two small tables to house reading lamps, the room has Tim written all over it. However, it's the very familiar old-fashioned typewriter and shredder that lets Tim know Pam has done this to give him back his reason to write – what's more – she's given him the space to do it in.

Completely bowled over, his eyes are drawn to the desk he knows Gibbs had to have built for him. Turning to look at the older man, his heart in his throat as he tries to swallow past the lump there, he can't find the words.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking over at his wife. Tim is surprised to find that the look on her face says she's thinking back on something again. Little does he know how right he is. Pam's mind has returned to the conversation that had set this in motion for her, back in June at the team cook-out.

_***Flashback***_

_Mind if I ask you a question?" Pam asked with just a touch of nervousness._

_"About?" Gibbs asked her in return while returning his watchful gaze to his people out back._

_"You and Tim."_

_"I'm listening." Gibbs dragged his eyes from the group out back and looked her straight on as he waited to hear what she had to say._

_"He's never finished his second book." Pam told him sadly._

_"Why not?"_

_"That's what I wanted to ask you. Tim won't talk about it, except to say he has no intention of writing ever again_."

_Gibbs frowned._

_"You remember?" Pam asked_

_"Yeah. I remember. One of the fans of McGee's first book took it literally and became so obsessed with the story, he tracked McGee down where he lived, went through his trash, got his typewriter ribbon, which gave him the second book and all of his notes for it. He killed two people that he thought were planning on taking Tim out. He even tracked Abby down and held her at gunpoint. We barely got there in time."_

_"Oh, my God! We can't talk him into getting back into his writing after that. With innocent people getting killed and Abby being put in danger like that; it's obvious his heart's not in it." Pam said sadly. "I didn't know."_

_"Give it time." Gibbs suggested quietly_

_"The way Tim hangs on to guilt? Time won't fix this, Agent Gibbs. I'm not sure what will." Pam reminded him sadly._

_"Don't give up on the idea. Just be patient. Writing's part of who he is. He'll find that place where he's comfortable with it again, when the time is right." Gibbs' sage advice sunk deep into her mind._

_"Patience, I can do." Pam said with a smile. _

_***End Flashback***_

"I'm expecting more great work from you." Gibbs offers his still silent agent as a way to break the poignant moment. "Signed First Editions."

Tim smiles broadly at the man's continued faith in his writing. "Thanks, Boss."

"Thank your wife."

Oh, I plan on it." Tim remarks seriously as he hooks his arm around Pam's waist and kisses her sensuously, invoking a round of laughter and cheers from the group.

"C'mon, let's go take a look at that nursery. See what we can do to make room." Tony suggests as he pulls at Tim and together they lead the way up the stairs. "Besides, I think Tim's gift to Pam is up here."

*****NCIS*****

"It won't be a problem to make room for a second baby." Gibbs reminds Pam as they reach the closed nursery door after a slow climb to the second floor.

"Don't keep us in suspense! Open the door!" Abby chimes in impatiently.

"Alright, Abby, alright!" Pam replies almost too giddy with the emotions rolling through her. Stepping up to the nursery door, Tim's hand in hers, they open the door – to the sight of the homemade crib Gibbs has built for Pam.

"Oh, Gibbs!" Pam's eyes fill with tears and she wraps her arms around the older man in genuine appreciation and affection. "Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

"Thank your husband." Gibbs tells her gruffly with a grin. He's had the crib done for a month now, having gotten started on it back when Tim told him in October that he planned on finally asking Pam to marry him.

The fun part had been getting it here without her seeing it. Using the ruse of another fresh case while she'd been going to her doctor's appointment had worked like a charm and given him and the boys the perfect opportunity to get the job done. Of course, sending Tim on an actual case call out had helped in getting the desk in place, as well, so, all in all, it had been a great day for deliveries.

Waiting until his newest daughter has pulled back and wiped her tears of joy away, Gibbs turns to his surrogate sons. "C'mon, you two. Gotta re-figure the room, make room for two."

In just a few minutes, the nursery definitely has the look of being large enough for two babies. As Abby cheers from the doorway, Ziva holds Pam's hand and watches her carefully since she still seems bothered by something. "Pam, something is wrong, yes?" She finally asks her.

"It's not big enough." Pam mournfully admits what's been on her mind.

Tim gently disagrees "Honey, it's plenty big enough for twins."

Looking across the room at her confidant, she tries to convey what they hadn't had the chance to get to the bottom of earlier in the evening. Breathing out a sigh, she places her hands on her extended belly as she looks at her husband next, worry filling her expression.

"But not for triplets."

_~~FINIS~~_


End file.
